


The Five Times Richie Called Eddie a Nickname, And the One Time Eddie Called Him One Too

by donthatiethekatie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Nicknames, OFC - Freeform, cursing, my boys are in love, thats about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donthatiethekatie/pseuds/donthatiethekatie
Summary: The five times that Richie called Eddie a nickname, and the one time that Eddie called him one too.





	The Five Times Richie Called Eddie a Nickname, And the One Time Eddie Called Him One Too

The first time Richie called Eddie a pet name was at Richie's house after they had been dating for a while, and Eddie thought it was a joke. So in return, of course, he gave Richie a giant black bruise on the left side of his face.

"Jesus H. Christ, Eddie, what the fuck was that for?"

"You were making fun of me!" Eddie replied, somewhat worried about his boyfriend's already bruising cheek. The key word being "somewhat".

"How?! All I did was call you stud muffin!" Richie was cupping his injured face, already thinking of ways to lie about how he got it. In a fist fight, maybe?

"Exactly, asswipe!" was Eddie's only reply as he gently placed his own hand against Richie's, trying to inspect the bruise.

Richie looked at Eddie's face in exasperation.

"Aw come off it Eds! It was a term of endearment! I was just trying to show how much I _looooovve_ you, Stud Muffin!"

It took every muscle in Eddie's body not to slap Richie to the ground at that moment, so much so that he didn't even realize he had called him "Eds". His only focus was on that name again.

They had only been dating for about half a month now, half a month since It was defeated, and it was the happiest either boy had ever been. The Losers accepted their relationship easily, with Bill and Stan saying "Finally.", and Bev, Ben and Mike all sharing a mental "Duh."

It wasn't like Richie had never called him nicknames before. Eds and Eddie Spaghetti were among his least favorite.

(He actually liked it when Richie called him Eds, but that was a secret he planed on taking to the grave.)

But this was different. Way different. In some weird way it felt like they were taking the next step in their relationship.

And he liked it. A lot.

It was Richie's unusually soft voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Eddie, I'm real sorry about calling you that. I won't do it again."

Without thinking, the first word Eddie shouted was "No!"

Richie's face, now with a disturbing purple bruise, seeing as it came from flimsy, little Eddie Kaspbrak, turned from an expression of guilty to a shit-eating grin.

Eddie tried to correct himself

"I mean- no, I don't care what- it doesn't matter to me if you call me name I just- I thought you were making fun of-"

Eddie was rudely cut short by Richie coming in to kiss him.

It didn't bother him, the thoughts of all the germs that are transferred when kissing someone. Not when it was a chapped-lip kiss from Richie. 

It's a sweet, almost childish, but full of love, kiss that leaves Eddie's head soaring.

"It's okay Stud Muffin, I know what you mean." Richie gives him one last chaste kiss before flopping onto the back of his bed.

The way he looked, full of happiness or content, Eddie couldn't tell, with his hair speed across his comforter, it remind Eddie of how much he loved him.

Wait. Loved him?

_Fuck._

Eddie Kaspbrak was in love with Richie Tozier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i should be posting chapter two tomorrow! 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.placebgazebo.tumblr.com)! give me some writing prompts! talk about IT with me!


End file.
